Enchanted
by sakuranomegami19
Summary: A song fic about Maxerica from the song "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. Princess America and Prince Maxon have a wonderful at the ball, except not at the ball. "It was enchanting to meet you."


**_Disclaimer:_** The Selection series belongs to Kiera Cass

* * *

The chandelier glowing brightly and figures dancing around the ballroom floor. The princess and prince from different countries. Not knowing anything of each other. Not knowing that their lives were tangled together.

The violins playing classical music. Everyone dancing to the flow of music. The red hair princess and handsome prince standing on the opposite side. People approaching the beautiful host princess. The princess talks to them with a smile. The prince hears a small commotion and looks over to see the princess and the crowd surrounding her. She was beautiful. She was something he thought he would see in the midst of his dreams. The king and queen had come to join the crowd. Then, Maxon realized this girl was the Singer heir. The Singer princess motions for the crowd around her to continue dancing.

After everyone left, the princess sighed. She probably faking the smiles and laughter - royal duties. He would know. He was a prince.

America looks around the ballroom. Everyone seemed to be so happy. She wasn't. It's not like anything bad happened or anything. She knew it was just her who was causing these problems. But she couldn't help but question herself. Was she good enough to be the queen of her kingdom? Her eyes shifted towards her parents. Will she be good as her parents? Will she inspire and help her citizens?

Suddenly, America felt something. A stare. She looks around and see's a boy. Not any boy, a prince. The prince of the kingdom, Illea. Now, she heard many things about Illea and their prince. For example, they had a thing called 'The Selection"; which is basically a competition where a bunch of people who were randomly picked to fight each other for the heir's love. America was extremely glad that her parents didn't make her have a Selection. She shivered at the thought of boys fighting over her. Oh, how she felt pitiful for the poor prince.

"Have we met before?" Maxon asks with a smirk. America laughs and replies with "I don't think so.. But I've bet we've seen each other around at these parties." America courtesies and says "Prince Maxon of Illea." Maxon quickly responds with a bow. "Princess…." Maxon hesitates. "America? Of Cadenza." America nodded.

"What is a lovely princess like you doing here all by herself?" Maxon asks.

"I was going to ask the same thing. From what I've heard, you're quite the guy." America raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, America _dear_ , you should know better than to believe rumors." Maxon chuckles. Maxon looks at the beautiful princess. Her sight directed to the people dancing. No. Not the people. Something more specific. Or _someone_. Prince Aspen of Newbridge. She sighs and looks at Maxon, as she felt him gaze at her. She nudged him.

"Hey, you want to see something beautiful?"

* * *

Laughs getting louder as the princess and prince left the castle. America motioned to Maxon to follow her to the back of the castle. There was a ladder reached to the top of castle. America started climbing up the ladder. Maxon just stood there observed America, bewildered.

"Are you coming?" America asked. Maxon quickly gained his train of thought and started climbing up the ladder behind America.

After climbing the ladder for about a minute, Maxon decided break the silence. "So….? Where are we going?"

"You'll see." America said without turning her back. When the reached the top of the castle, Maxon pondered about the purpose of going to the top. There was nothing special up there.

"Look up." America says as if she read his mind. She takes off her heels and hold them while walking towards a big wooden box. She pulled a blanket out of the box and set it on the ground. She sat down on it and patted the blanket for Maxon sit. He sat and looked up like America told him. The bright shining stars were majestic.

America looked at Maxon, his eyes wide and in awe like a little child. America couldn't help but giggle a bit under her breath. Maxon didn't notice, he was so astonished by the stars. There was _POOM!_ A slam of a door. Someone was up with them, walking closer. If America didn't think fast, someone have spotted America and Maxon. And who would know the trouble she would have gotten into with her mother. America jumped and pushed Maxon, took the blanket folded it neatly and raced to the box put it back inside. She took her heels and closed the box. America raced to the ledge.

"We have to jump off the castle." America said. Maxon looked at her like she was crazy. Before he could say anything, America jumped off the ledge. Maxon raced to the edge to see if America was alright. He was surprised to find her standing on the ground _laughing_. She looked hysterical. _Crazy_. However, he was going to be crazy too. Maxon did it without thinking. Maxon just decided to jump off the castle. (Which he had never done before.)

"America, you are very reckless." Maxon paused for a moment looking for what to say next. "I like that about you."

America smiled at Maxon. It was a genuine smile. Not the one she usually fakes. The clock bell rings midnight like in Cinderella.

"Well, America, the ball has ended, so I must go." Maxon starts walking towards the ballroom. He stops in his tracks and turns around one last time and says "It was _enchanting_ to meet you."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hey guys! It's Nanami! And this is a wrap on this on shot! I may publish some more one shots that go along with this one! Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!_


End file.
